


Never Trust a Sleeping Dragon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is sent to learn about dragon taming, he doesn't expect to capture the tamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Sleeping Dragon

**Title:** Never Trust a Sleeping Dragon  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** When Harry is sent to learn about dragon taming, he doesn't expect to capture the tamer.  
 **Word Count:** 700  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for my chat buddies, [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chiralove**](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/) , who requested Charlie/Harry, prompt: kittens.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) for title and summary assistance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Trust a Sleeping Dragon

~

Harry stared at the creature. He could do this. He _would_ do this. He’d surprise Kingsley with how well he mastered this. “There, there,” he crooned, moving closer. “It’ll be fine. Just let me get one of your scales and everything will be--”

“ _Protego!_ ” The shield shimmered into place just in time. A second later, the dragon belched flame in Harry’s direction. Fortunately, the shield held.

“What the hell d’you think you’re doing?” Charlie growled, hauling Harry out of the dragon pit before collapsing the shield. “She’s not a bloody kitten!”

“I know that!” Harry shook Charlie’s hand off his arm, tamping down on his instinctive attraction to the man. He had to keep his head. “I thought I could snag one of her scales while she was asleep,” he continued. “It might’ve worked if you hadn’t woken her!”

“Is that so?” Charlie spun Harry and pointed. “Does she _look_ awake?”

Harry stared. The dragon was once again curled up and breathing evenly.

“She’s still sleeping,” Charlie snapped in his ear, the warm breath gusting over his skin making Harry shiver. “That was her shifting in her sleep. Just because she’s not awake doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous.”

Harry’s face flamed from more than simply the heat of the nearby dragons. “Oh.”

Charlie spun him once more. “Next time wait for me, yeah? Kingsley sent you here to learn about dragon-taming. I’d hate to have to ship him the ashes of his most promising Auror trainee in a box.”

“Yeah, that would be bad,” Harry agreed, wiping his brow.

“Not to mention what Mum and Ginny would do to me if I let a dragon eat you,” Charlie added, leading Harry back toward the tents. He smiled. “Ginny has quite the temper, as I’m sure you know. I’m more afraid of her than I am of Kingsley, actually. She’d kill me if I let you be burnt to a crisp.”

Harry coughed. _Talk about a perfect opening..._ “Um, yeah, about that... Ginny and I aren’t together anymore. I thought you knew.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He shrugged. “I guess I’m the last to find out about things living all the way over here. When did you two break up?”

_He doesn’t seem that upset._ Harry relaxed slightly. “A couple of months ago.”

“You doing okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. She’s dating a classmate of mine: Dean.” He looked down at his feet. “It was for the best, really.”

Pursing his lips, Charlie said, “I see. And what about you? Have you found another girl?”

“I--” Harry bit his lip and squared his shoulders. “Honestly? I’ve discovered I’m not that into girls.”

“Ah.” Charlie didn’t seem surprised. Harry relaxed some more, exhaling the breath he’d been holding. They walked in silence for a minute before Charlie said, “So, are you looking for any specific type?”

“A physical type you mean?”

Charlie smiled. “If you like.”

Harry grinned. “I still like redheads.”

“Do you now?” Charlie purred.

Harry bit his lip. “Mm hm. I like men with a strong independent streak who like to live on the edge.”

“Is that so?” Charlie said, now staring blatantly at Harry.

Harry smiled, and, running a hand through his hair, decided to go for it. “Yeah. The last time Ginny and I talked, she indicated that I should have a chat with you. She said maybe you could give me some pointers.”

Charlie chuckled. “She’s not subtle is she?”

Harry sniggered. “Not really, no.”

“So, would you like to...discuss these pointers in my tent?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harry murmured.

Charlie clasped Harry’s elbow, and Harry sucked in a breath as the heat of Charlie’s hand seemed to spread through him. “This may take a while,” Charlie whispered once they were just outside his tent. “How long are you assigned here?”

“For as long as it takes for me to, um, master dragon-taming,” Harry replied, fighting a blush. “Kingsley expects me to learn everything you have to teach, after all.”

As Charlie ushered Harry into his tent, he smirked. “We can’t disappoint Kingsley, then, can we?”

~


End file.
